A New Future
by xtremeknight58
Summary: The day had finally come when Sarada met her father, but it wasn't what she expected and led to her being attack by Uchiha Shin. A mess up with his space-time ninjutsu sends her flying back into time when team 7 were just mere genin. Spoilers for people who havent read Chapter 700 or Naruto Gaiden. NarutoxSarada
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **(Spoilers)** This is my first Naruto fic and I really wanted to see more NarutoxSarada stories, so i decided to write one. The start of the story begins in the middle of Naruto Gaiden right after Sarada finally meets her father. This will be a time-travel fic that revolves around Sarada.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

For all her life she just wanted to meet her dad, she dreamed of this day. Her mother, Sakura, didn't tell her much about him, always avoided the conversation or tried to change topics. She wanted answers to why he was never around.

But now she finally had her father standing right in front of her, and he just stared at her coldly like he wasn't even happy to finally see his own daughters face, then again he didn't even recognize her when she first came in. That made her really mad, but what really ticked her off was what her dad said when she asked where the hell he had been for all this time.

 _Just talk to me….where the hell have you been this entire time and what have you been doing, dad?!.._ She had yelled at him earlier, desperate for an answer.

 _Something that doesn't concern you…_ She couldn't believe he would say that. The stone cold expression was still plastered on his face.

The words echoed in her head. Did he honestly not care for her? Or mom? The seventh wasn't lying about how her dad could be an ass. Why did he have to be her dad? This wasn't what she imagined, she was hoping that he would be so happy to see her and take her up in his arms. Her dreams of a happy reunion were crushed.

There was an awkward silence that filled the room as Sarada stood there with her hands balled up in fist to her sides while she cried. She didn't want to be in his presence anymore, she dashed towards the door yelling. "Fine! Forget it!"

She dashed out the door zooming past Chou-Chou and Naruto with tears stilling flowing down her cheeks, she wasn't sure where she was going, but she just wanted to be alone right now to vent out all her frustration.

All she could hear as she ran were her own footsteps and sobs before eventually running into something, making her stumble to the floor. When she wiped the tears out of her eyes and looked up, the pale figure named Uchiha shin standing before her and he wasn't alone this time.

What stood next to him was a tall, pale, and bald man draped in a black cloak with red clouds on them. The man's right eye was bloodshot and had eight stitches that held it open, and had numerous sharingans all over his body. It looked disgusting. The mini-cyclops with the sharingan that teleported Shin away earlier was resting on the taller man's shoulder gazing down at her.

"You're coming with us." Stated the man with the bloodshot eye as he stared down at her.

Sarada would be lying if she said she wasn't scared, they didn't even give her time to respond as the mini-cyclops eyes activated its mangekyou sharingan and started spiraling everything around him. She knew that they wereusing a space-time ninjutsu to take her away, and she was terrified on what they were going to do to her.

She shut her eyes and bit the bottom of her lips. Why did she have to go and run away?

"Sarada!" a voice said in the distance. Her eyes snapped open upon hearing her name, That voice… the seventh? Next thing she saw was a bright orange that took over her vision before everything went fuzzy.

* * *

"Man! How am I suppose to be Hokage if I keep doing those shitty ass chores." Naruto complained to himself as he walked down the street, the blonde had just finished another day of D-ranked filled missions. He felt like he wasn't making any progress since he became a genin, all he would do were those stupid teamwork exercises and D-ranked missions. Kakashi hadn't even taught them a single jutsu yet or any proper taijutsu style.

Naruto was on his way home, and had just finished buying groceries even though most of them were overpriced and almost spoiled. But that was a normal occurrence for him. He sighed as he spent almost all the money he made from d-ranks today.

Once he was passing by an alleyway, something red had caught the corner of his eye getting his attention as he stopped in the middle of his tracks to stare down the alley way to find someone laying down on the floor. Naruto immediately rushed over to them, dropping his bags of groceries to the floor.

"Hey! Are you alright?" The blonde asked worried as he stared down at the girl with black hair that reached shoulder length with red framed glasses. She wore a red sleeveless shirt that reminded him of Sakura's shirt, light –colored shorts, and long purple arm warmers. What surprised Naruto was the Uchiha crest that was stitched on the back of her shirt.

 _Could she be an Uchiha?_

The girl was extremely cute, there was no denying that. Something about those red glasses and arm warmers just added to her appeal. But right now wasn't the time to ogle over a cute girl.

Sarada began to stir as she heard a voice of boy. Her eyes slowly fluttered opened to find a young blonde that almost looked identical to Boruto, but the boy had three whisker marks on each cheek and long spiky blonde hair. He looked exactly Naruto when he was their age. Then she looked down to see he was wearing the same orange jumpsuit that she remembered seeing in one of the old photos of team 7 that was in the Hokage's office whenever she visited.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Sarada would sometimes visit Naruto in his office when her mother was busy at the hospital, and didn't have anything else to do. He always let her come in, even when he had piles of paperwork. Naruto did it because it reminded him back when he would come and hang out with the Sandaime when he was her age.

"Hey, Nanadaime-sama, is this photo back when you were a genin?" A little Sarada asked as she stared at the photo, making the Hokage turn away from his paper work to find a 10 year-old Sarada holding the picture of him, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi when they were officially made team 7. Looking at the picture brought a smile to his face, it brought back memories.

"Yes, that photo was taken when your parents and I just became genins."

What the blonde wore really interest her, he wore a bright orange jumpsuit, if she remembered correctly, ninja were suppose to be discreet and not attract attention. Orange was a very easy color to spot. "How did you become a ninja wearing orange?"

He laughed, he wasn't even sure himself. Orange was not a good color for a ninja, he knew that, but he just loved it so much for some reason. Maybe, because it was the accumulation of his mother red hair and his dads blonde hair.

"I was such a good ninja it didn't matter what i wore because i would beat up anyone in my way." he joked, he didn't want to admit it, but he was a terrible ninja when he first start. He was loud and impulsive, both terrible traits for a ninja, but that didn't stop him. he showed everyone as long as you work hard and never give up you can achieve anything.

Sarada couldn't tell he was joking, she was actuallly inspired by his joke."I want to be just like you when i become a ninja, I'll be so good ill beat up everyone and become Hokage just like you." Sarada said to her idol, which surprised him to find out she wanted to become Hokage.

The Nanadaime smiled down at her as he placed a hand at the top of her head. "I'm sure you'll become a great ninja, and one day, Hokage."

Sarada blush as she felt her hero pat her head. She wanted to grow up just like him, strong and caring.

 **Flashback end**

* * *

If the Naruto standing before her was dress like this, did that mean she was in the past?

 _No way…. Am I dreaming? Am I in the past?_

Naruto crouched down bringing his head closer to hers, placing his hand on her forehead to check if she was sick. "Are you alright?"

His hand felt too real to be a normal dream.

Sarada couldn't help but blush at how close his face was to hers. "Y-yea, I-I'm fine." Naruto helped her to stand back up. "What happened to you?" she wasn't sure how to answer that, she wasn't even completely sure what happened.

If she was really in the past then her very existence could already be changing the future. The brunette glanced up at the Hokage monument, there were only four of the seven heads that she remembered. The Hokage monument only reinforced the idea that she was in the past.

How did this even happened? Did something go wrong with the space-time ninjutsu?

Sarada brought her focus back at Naruto as he was patiently waiting for an answer. She had to lie to him and make up a story, exposing she was from the future could be dangerous, but she was also scared that he would be able to see through her lie. There were rumors in the academy that he was able to detect lies because of the kyuubi inside that resided within him.

 _Think Sarada…. Think…._

"I-uh I'm an orphan from a small town out of the leaf village and I recently found out I was an Uchiha and unlocked my sharingan, so I came here to become a ninja. I didn't have much money left and I haven't eaten anything in a while so I passed out" Sarada said hoping that he would buy his quick cover up story.

 _She's an orphan too. Maybe I should feed her then let her meet Jiji and see what he could do._

He felt some sympathy towards her, it reminded him of a few times when he had very little money left and was starved on multiple occasions when he was younger. Naruto knew the pain of being a starving orphan.

"You're an Uchiha!" Naruto yelled as Sarada just simply nodded. _Sasuke is going to want to know this_ Naruto thought. "Well, if you want to be a ninja, I might be able to help you. I'll ask my Jiji if he can help you out."

 _Jiji? Who is he talking about?_ From what Sarada knew he didn't have any family watching him.

"C'mon follow me, we will eat at the best place in the village then I'll let you meet my Jiji." Naruto shout as he dragged Sarada against her will out of the alley without waiting for her to answer.

Naruto had first gone to his apartment to drop off his groceries, the short trip was quiet. Neither tried to start up a conversation while on the way to his apartment. Sarada was able to take a quick peak into his apartment as he shoved his food in the fridge. The place was better maintained that she thought it would be, she imagined it would have been pretty dirty with trash and dishes littering the place. The place looked a little old and rundown, but it looked like it had been cleaned recently.

Sarada noticed how there was little food in his fridge. She felt a pang of sadness for him, she remembered how in class they briefly went over how the Nanadaime grew up without a family and didn't know his heritage until much later. She couldn't even imagine the struggle to live alone at such a young age, and have to grow up learning everything yourself. The thought only made her respect the Nanadaime even more than before.

The fridge door shutting snapped her out of her thoughts as Naruto once again bragged her hand again making her blush. His hands were bigger than hers and were so warm.

"All right, let's go eat now!" The young blonde cheered, throwing his fist up into the air as they began walking out of his apartment. Sarada didn't say anything, she still felt awkward about holding hands with a young Naruto, the person that she always looked up to.

It didn't take long for them to get to Naruto's favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku. She noticed numerous glares of disgust directed towards Naruto on the way there. It really pained her to see the village treat him so badly when she was used to seeing the village love and respect him. How was he able to endure this?

"And we are here, where the food of the gods are served." Naruto yelled as he took a seat, that was another thing she noticed about the young Naruto, he was extremely loud. "You're not much of a talker are you, huh? But then again you are related to Jerk." She did kind of remind him of Sasuke since they had the same color hair and eyes. She was also quiet like him but that could just be her being hungry, where she differed was that she showed more emotion. He had seen her smile more times than he had Sasuke smile, and he only just met her.

 _Was he talking about her dad?_

That's right... the younger version of my dad is also here, she wondered how she would handle seeing him after her last encounter.

"Sorry, I haven't said much, I'm just starved." She lied, she just didn't know what to say and wasn't very hungry. Her mind was more preoccupied with what's she's supposed to do stuck in the past. She doubted there was any way back home.

"It's okay, your about to have the best food ever and I'll pay for you too, so don't worry about not having enough money." Naruto said with a wide smile that she always remembered. It brought back memories. His smile still had the same effect on her, It somehow always made her feel totally at ease.

"Hey Naruto-kun, How have you been? Oh, Did you bring a new friend with you, today?" the brown hair waitress said as her eyes wondered to Sarada.

"Hi, Ayame-chan! I've been good. " Naruto said happily, he wasn't sure if he could classify her as a friend but maybe after this they would be. "Yea, she's my new friend. Her name is ….er…"

 _Shit! I forgot to ask what her name was!_

Ayame quickly gave Naruto a disappointed look. "Naruto don't tell me you don't even know her name." Naruto let out a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, it must have slipped my mind."

Ayame sighed before facing Sarada, "Sorry about Naruto, I'm sure he would have asked for your name eventually. So what is your name dear?"

"My name is Sarada." The young brunette answered.

"Well Sarada, what can I get for you?" Ayame asked as she brought up her notepad to take her order. Sarada took a quick glance at the menu, most of it was still the same as she remembered. She used to eat her when she was younger with Boruto and his family. "I'll have a small bowl of miso."

"And the usual for you, Naruto?" Ayame asked as she got a nod from the blonde. "Coming right up."

"Hey, Naruto, who is your Jiji anyway" Sarada asked as she was curious to know who was the man that he called Jiji.

"Only the greatest ninja in this village, the Sandaime Hokage." Naruto declared with pride.

Sarada was surprised and couldn't believe Naruto could just blatantly call the Sandaime, a ninja hailed as a 'God of Shinobi', an old man. Then it hit her, after they were finish eating he was going to bring her right to him. What the hell was she going to say? She doubted the Hokage would buy her little story, he would see right through it.

 _I'm so screwed…_

The option of simply telling the truth was still there, but she didn't know what his response might be. He might just kill her to preserve the future and not take any risks. She didn't want to die, she was still in her youth. But there was a chance they would kill her if she lied to him.

Why did her life have to be so screwed up?

The sound of a bowl being placed in front of her snapped back into reality as the smell of ramen filled the air.

"Enjoy the food." Ayame said cheerfully with a smile as the two thanked her for the meal before she went into the back.

Naruto didn't hesitant to start eating, by the time Sarada had a few bites Naruto was almost done with one bowl. Ayame had even dropped off another bowl for him like it was a normal thing. Shortly, Naruto had begun destroying the second bowl of ramen, while she wasn't even half yet. She could tell he loved ramen, no, scratch that, he worshiped ramen.

 _And I thought Boruto was a messy eater…._

At least now she knew where Boruto and Himawari got there ramen addiction from. When she was almost done with her bowl, she looked over to she Naruto had a stack of 4 bowls already done, and currently finishing his fifth one.

 _Where does it all go…..._ she wondered, was it even humanly possible to eat that much and not look like an inflated balloon. Naruto had put his last empty bowl on his stack of finish bowls.

"Ah, that hit the spot!" Naruto said happily as he patted his full stomach.

He looked so happy, it astonished her how he could be so happy with the way he grew up. There had to be some mental scars in there, somewhere deep down the loud, energetic blonde had to be in pain.

"You must really love ramen." Sarada said as she finally finished her bowl.

"You kidding! Of course I love ramen. Ramen is the food of the gods!" Naruto shouted at her, showing off his trademark smile, and once again, like every other time, she smiled with him.

Naruto then took out his little toad wallet that was really cute in her opinion. He had pulled out some ryo and placed out on the counter as he waved good bye to Ayame.

"Thanks for the food, Naruto-san." Sarada said as she got off the her seat to stand next to him.

"Just Naruto, no need for honorifics." Said the blonde as he was not one to care

"oh, okay Naruto." It felt weird causally saying his name, she usually referred to him as Naruto-sama, Nanadaime-sama, or just Nanadaime.

"Alright, Sarada-chan, let's go see the Hokage now." Naruto said directing her to follow him.

 _He called me Sarada-chan…._ She couldn't contain her blush as he said that. _Stop acting like a fangirl Sarada…_

The last thing she wanted to do was become a fangirl, she had seen enough fangirls follow Boruto around during the academy.

"O-Okay." She nervously replied as she trailed behind him to meet the man that would decide her fate.

* * *

 **A/N:** If you want to leave any suggestions or ideas either message me or review. This is a NarutoxSarada story, and will take place before the Wave Arc. I have only seen one other NarutoxSarada time travel fic by Akatsuki King, and it kind of inspired me. If anyone knows any other NarutoxSarada time-travel fics then pm me the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sarada's heart was racing, she could feel the thumps of her heart beats as it beat faster and faster the closer they got to the office of the Hokage. The Hokage's assistant had let them easily pass by, and now they stood in front of the door of his office. She could only take calming deep breaths to try to calm her nerves.

Naruto swung the door open barging straight in, not even bothering to knock before entering." Hey Jiji!" the blonde shouted as he walked in. She wasn't sure if Naruto knew what manners were, or he just had big balls. Sarada slowly followed him in and closed the door behind her.

"Ah, Naruto, what a wonderful surprise to see you." The old man said happily, not even bothered by the fact he had practically barged in. "It looks like you brought someone with you." The Sandaime said as he put away the last of his paperwork and looked at her.

"This is my new friend I met today, Her name is Sarada-Chan." Naruto introduced the young Uchiha. "She said she was an Uchiha and wanted to become a ninja, so I thought it would be a good idea to bring her to you."

For a moment, the old man had a surprised look before recomposing himself. How could there be another Uchiha? He needed to hear her story and confirm if she really had Uchiha blood flowing through her veins. "So you say you're an Uchiha, do you have any proof?"

Sarada nodded as her onyx eyes changed red with one tomoe in each eye. The sharingan, she thought it was enough proof to prove that she was an Uchiha. If that didn't then she didn't have anything else.

The Sandaime stared into her sharingan, examining them, and could tell they were really one of the legendary three dojutsu. "You really are an Uchiha. Please, tell me more about your background."

Sarada was hesitant to tell him the fake story she made up, but with Naruto here she had to say the same thing or they would know something was up. She repeated the same fake story to him about how she was an orphan that discovered her sharingan, and traveled here to become a ninja.

Something was up with her story, the Sandaime could easily tell that by how nervous she was and by her body movements. He would need to talk to her in private. If she was some sort of spy then he didn't want Naruto to be around. Things would get messy if she was a spy. He also thought of the possibility of her being born on the day of the kyubi attack, and the hospital somehow lost any records of her birth and the death of her parents, But that was only a small chance.

"Naruto, how about you go home, and I'll take care of Sarada here." Hiruzen said kindly trying to get rid of the blonde.

Naruto looked like he wanted to rebuttal, but Hokage gave him an insisting smile. "Fine." He said disappointed, he wanted to hang out with Sarada some more since she didn't seem annoyed by his presence like everyone else. "Bye Jiji, See you later Sarada." He said before walking away as she just waved good bye.

The smiling face of the Hokage immediately changed to a glare once Naruto shut the door. "So who really are you?" Sarada immediately tensed once she saw his glare, even with his old age he could be scary.

 _Uh-oh…. Guess it's time to spill before he kills me…._

"You might want to make this more private." She said as was she getting herself ready to reveal she was from the future. The Hokage confused at she was saying at first but then snapped his fingers, she couldn't see what happened in the shadows, but she knew the ANBU in the room had left. She had seen the Nanadaime do it a few times when she visited.

 _He's probably going to think I'm a nut job._

Sarada took a deep breath, "This might sound insane, but I-I..I'm from the….future." Her looked everywhere but the eyes of the Hokage, she was nervous as to know what he was going to do next. Torture, interrogation, or just simply killing her all crossed her mind as possibilities of what could happen to her.

The Sandaime was having a hard time processing this, he really doubted that this young girl was from the future. But he knew there was a small possibility her words could be true with the type of world they live in. For now, he would go along with her being from the future, but they were going to have a nice trip to T&I HQ soon.

"So…Let's say you are from the future, what is your purpose for coming back in time?" Hiruzen questioned the young girl.

"Well, I didn't really come back with a certain purpose, it's more like..um.. I came here involuntarily. I was attacked, and a mess up with a space-time ninjutsu sent me back here." She told him what she though happened that led her to be here. The old Sarutobi knew time-space were a difficult and dangerous art to learn, one mess up could mean the end of them.

 _There might be a small chance her words may speak the truth_ , he thought.

If she was actually from the future then her presence alone could be changing the timeline that she knew. He could kill her and it might preserve everything, but he wasn't cold-blooded enough to kill this girl without giving her a proper chance. There was still the chance that the future would change even with her dying.

He didn't care for her knowledge of the future, knowing too much could severely alter what she knew and create something better or worse. If she was kept alive, her sharingan alone made her a valuable asset to keep. Another reason was because of Naruto, he wouldn't say it out loud but he had a real soft spot for him. Naruto seemed so happy when he announced his new friend to him, it may hurt him to have that new friend suddenly disappear.

Not many would befriend Naruto, so he had to give Sarada a chance, but there was also a chance that she was manipulating him and knew about his tenant. "I see." He stood up and slowly approached her, each step making her more nervous.

 _Was this the part where he kills me…_

"Let us verify your story then, and I'll decide what to do with you after." The old man said as he placed a hand on her shoulder before disappearing.

* * *

Naruto was slouched over as he walked down the streets of Konoha. He was bummed out that he couldn't stay around with Sarada. He fixed his posture once he noticed his raven-haired teammate exiting the weapons store, holding a fresh supply of shurikens and kunai.

 _Maybe I should tell him about Sarada…._

"Hey, Sasuke!" The blonde yelled across the street as he ran across to meet him. His teammate slowly turned his head to find the loud blonde behind him.

"Oh, it's just you, dobe." Sasuke said emotionless as he halted to a stop. "Do you need something? If not, I have some training to do."

Naruto was a little ticked off that he couldn't even pretend to be a little happy, but then again he rarely showed emotions. "Well, I _was_ going to surprise you with something you would want to know but I don't know anymore." He said as he turned his head away.

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at him, what did he know that he didn't?

"What is it?" he demanded, he didn't like his time being waste, especially when it could be used for training.

"I don't know if I want to tell you anymore. Maybe, If you asked a little nicer I'll tell you." Naruto said with a smug little smile.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, _this better be worth it or I'm going to kill him_ he thought."Tell me what you were going to say…p-please." He struggled to say.

 _I guess that's the best I'm going to get from him,_ the Uzumaki thought.

"I made a new friend today and she's a-"

"And how does this affect me?" Sasuke interrupted annoyed.

"Well, if you had let me finished, I was going to say she said she was an Uchiha." Naruto broke the news to him as Sasuke eyes grew wide.

 _Another Uchiha….No way…they were all killed by him…._

Sasuke grabbed the collar of the blonde, "Where is she?" he demanded, he needed to confirm if there really was another Uchiha.

"Woah!" Naruto screamed when Sasuke hastily grabbed him. "She's busy with the Hokage right now, so you probably won't be able to meet her for a while. But if you're lucky I might introduce her to you after tomorrows training."

Sasuke released his hold of the blonde, "Alright, this better not be some stupid prank." He threatened him before walking away.

"He could have at least thanked me for telling him." Naruto muttered to himself as he shoved his hands into his pockets and continued walking back home, ignoring all the glares like he normally did.

* * *

White, it was the only color she saw in the interrogation room she was held in besides the one-way mirror. There were probably people on the other side looking at her, thinking up ways to break her for information. She had been patiently sitting there for a few minutes as she nervously twiddled her fingers together waiting for someone to come in.

The noise of the door knob moving got her attention as the door swung open, the Hokage and Inoichi Yamanaka walked in, closing the door behind them and took a seat at the over side of the table.

Sarada nervously stared at the two men before her. "Hello, Sarada. I'm Inoichi, and I'll be performing a mind walk on you to see if what you say is really true." Inoichi said as she nodded at him.

"Just relax and close your eyes." He instructed her as she followed what he said. Inoichi place his hand on top of her head and began the mind walk. The Hokage had told him if she was really from the future then immediately erase the memories from his head.

He skimmed through her most memorial memories, and she was indeed from the future. He could see the ever growing Konoha, the Nanadaime Hokage, and even his grandson. Inoichi had seen enough to know she was from the future, there was no indication to her mind being tampered with in anyway. He felt a pang of happiness to see that he had a grandson, but he would soon forget it.

Inoichi removed his hand and faced the Hokage. "She's telling the truth." He then mental started the process of removing the memories he had gained from her.

Now the Hokage was left with a predicament, to keep her a live or to kill her. If anyone found out she was from the future then people would go to great trouble try to capture her and use her knowledge to their own benefit. Even he was tempted, but he refrained from doing so, he believed knowing too much of the future was something he didn't want to tamper with.

He stared at her, she reminded him of two other Uchihas, one was a very old friend that died long ago. Kagami Uchiha, an Uchiha that he fought alongside and strongly believed in the 'will of fire'. The other was Shisui Uchiha, and they were both able to stay astray from the curse of hatred that plagued the Uchiha clan. And like them, She acted different from the other Uchiha and didn't look like she had fallen into the curse of hatred either, and she displayed a lot more emotions than any other Uchiha he had seen. He was going to put his faith into her, even if it meant changing the future she knew. As long as the Shinobi of Konoha had the' will of fire' then he was sure they would survive anything.

"Inoichi this is an S-rank secret, and only we three will know about it, unless I believe more people will need to know." The Hokage announced as Inoichi nodded in understanding why he wanted to keep this on the down low. "I have decided not to kill you, and enlist you as a shinobi. I can assume you can do the three jutsus for graduating the academy" Sarada nodded, he would take her word she could do it.

"But there will be some conditions for letting you live." The Sandaime stated getting her attention. "First, If I believe you to become a threat to the future of the village I will put you down. Second, you must tell no one of the future and if someone does find out, you are to immediately report it to me. Third, if a man named Danzo approaches you with anything, you must tell me immediately." The last person he wanted with this information was Danzo, the sharingan alone was enough for him to try to take her. If he had knowledge of the future then the Leaf village would be in trouble.

She thought the three conditions were all reasonable. "I accept these terms." She said making the old stand up and motioned for them to follow him out the room.

 _Now where to put her…._ Hiruzen thought. He needed to place her somewhere that she could be watched and protected. The Uchiha compound was too isolated, then he remembered that the apartment next to Naruto's was free. Perfect.

If they were next to each other, He could have them watched and protected easily. He might as well put her on team 7 too, to help give Naruto a new friend but also the fact of the only person that could help her with the sharingan was on that team. It was unorthodox to have a five man cell as a genin team, but this bunch of people weren't normal.

They had walked back into his office, Inoichi had already been dismissed and reminded to remove those memories. The Hokage was preparing all the paperwork for Sarada, he mentally sighed thinking all the paper work he would have to do her. "Boar!"

An ANBU appeared beside him, and was handed a piece of paper. "Prepare the apartment next to Uzumaki Naruto for Uchiha Sarada."

"Understood, Hokage-sama" The ANBU said with a nod before disappearing.

"Sarada." The Sandaime said as he had finished all the paperwork.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She said as she had been waiting patiently for him to finish all the paper work for her. He pulled out a hitai-ate and gave it to her. Normal circumstances he wouldn't do this, they would have to go through the Academy, but she wasn't a normal case.

"At this moment forward, you are now Uchiha Sarada, genin of Konohagakure." Hiruzen announced with a smile as she tied the forehead protector on her head. "You will be place with Team 7 until further notice."

 _I'm going to be on Team 7, the legendary Team 7…_

She was shocked at first, she was going to meet the younger version of her parents and the Rokudaime. The sound of something being placed on the edge of the table in front of her snapped her out of her thoughts and when she looked down she saw a stack of Ryo. "I'm giving you this money to help you get any essentials you may need. I will talk to your new sensei. I believe they normally have team meetings tomorrow morning at 9, so just tag along with Naruto if you can, but if you can't then come to my office." Sarada nodded as she process all this new information and picked up the stack of money and put it away.

"Here is your key to your new apartment, you may go now." The Hokage finally said.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." She said before leaving his office.

* * *

Sarada had stopped at multiple stores on the way to her new apartment, she had to buy ninja tools, cloth, and food. She was walking up the staircase to the second floor of the apartment complex where Naruto and her lived. She was tempted to knock on his door to tell him that she was his neighbor, but decided not too since she was so tired and it was getting dark out and just wanted to fall asleep.

She put her key in the door in and slowly turned it to unlock the door, and pushed it open. Her first impression of her new apartment was that it was slightly better than Narutos, not as run-down, and the appliances seemed to be a few years newer than his. She quickly put everything away, and changed her cloths then laid in her bed.

It was still hard to believe she was in the past as she stared at the ceiling. Her eyes started to feel heavy as her struggled to keep them open, but it only took a moment for her eyes to shut and fall asleep.

* * *

Sarada eyes snapped open to the sounds of birds chirping outside, and sat up, wiping the crust out of her eyes. It felt weird waking up in another place that wasn't her room. As she looked around the room, it was finally starting to sink in that she was really in the past as she got ready. She looked at the clock to see it was 8:20, and quickly took a shower and changed into her ninja attire.

It felt weird to suddenly live alone. Her mama wasn't here to say good morning or make breakfast, she felt lonely as prepared her own breakfast and ate in the quiet. She missed her mom, even if she wasn't sure she was her real mom. But that didn't matter anymore, at least she was there for her whenever she needed her.

Then she glanced at the wall, where Naruto's apartment would be. _Does Naruto feel this lonely living by himself…. It must be depressing to live like this your whole life…._ Then she remembered how he turned out, he become the most caring and strong person she knew. How was he able to handle all this loneliness, it only had been a day and she was feeling sad living on her own. On top of that he was treated poorly, and didn't get the proper attention.

Then it hit her, her new purpose for being here. If the Nanadaime became strong handling all of this, then how strong would he become if someone supported him when barely anyone acknowledge him. This was her chance to repay the kindness the Nanadaime showed her, now it was her chance to repay him, the younger him.

 _That's what I'll do, I'll be his pillar of support when no one believed in him…_ Sarada smiled as she thought about her new goal in life. She always dreamed to be one day like Hokage like Naruto, but she couldn't do that now so the next best thing was become his right hand, and support him along the way.

Taking a glance at the clock, she relieved she was going to be late if she didn't leave now and find Naruto. She just hoped he hadn't left yet.

She rushed out the door to find the younger version of her role model exiting his apartment. He looked like he just woke up and hastily got ready. "Hey, Naruto." Sarada greeted him as she flashed him a small smile.

Naruto slowly turned his head towards Sarada, "hey, Sarada." He said groggily and continued towards the staircase, but once he took a step down he realized something.

 _Wait a minute….what is Sarada doing here…._ He thought as he turned around taking another look at her before realizing she was the real deal. "Hey Sarada! What are you doing here!?" he shouted excited and surprised, his tired face brightened up upon seeing her.

 _He was just tired a minute ago….He switches emotions so fast,_ She thought.

"Yea, the Hokage gave me this apartment so I'm your neighbor now." she explained to him. Naruto noticed the leaf headband, behind her bangs which covered half of it.

"You were made a kunoichi." Said Naruto excited for her.

"Yea, and I even got placed in your team." Catching him off guard.

Naruto was surprised, he didn't know there could be a five man cell as a normal team. "Are you serious?" she nodded.

Naruto thought he was dreaming, a cute girl was his friend, then moved in next to him, and now was on his team. He had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, this was just too good to be true.

Sarada curiously stared at him as she furrowed her eyebrow as she watched him pinched himself on the cheek. "Um, are you okay?" she asked worried.

Naruto stopped pinching himself realizing he was making an idiot of himself. "uh, yea I'm fine, but we should head out to meet the rest of the team." Naruto replied as he grabbed her hand and once again dragged her across the village to the training ground his team was waiting at.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello! I hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving and Black Friday in the U.S. Here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

An elderly man stood on top of a catwalk with his left hand firmly gripped to his wooden cane, and his right eye covered in bandages. The man was overlooking the progress of his Shinobi training in an underground training facility, where they undergo harsh training. These harden, experienced Shinobi were called Root.

A Root ANBUhad appeared next to him kneeled down. "Danzo-sama." The ANBU said getting the old war hawk to face him, waiting for him to proceed. "I have found something that may prove valuable to you." The ANBU finished, handing him a folder.

The file name read 'Sarada Uchiha', the last name Uchiha had gotten his interest. His eyes narrowed as he continued reading the file, something seemed off about her background story. The background check by Inoichi personally. What really interested him more was the fact that she had awakened her sharingan already.

Another piece that could help him take over Knonha had appeared, the only problem was the team she was placed in. Many pieces that would help take the mantle of Hokage, something he wanted for so many years, were on that team, but their Sensei was someone he had to be wary of. He was a man he could not easily mess with, and could easily defeat many of his Root single-handedly.

 _Sarutobi, what game are you playing?_ Danzo thought, thinking about the irregular team line up Hiruzen had created. This team already had some of Konoha's most valuable assets, now it had another one to its collection.

Danzo kept reading to find out that she had been given an apartment next to the jinchuuriki, and Hiruzen had stationed some ANBU above the apartment complex. Something was off about this girl, but he planned to find out in due time.

"Continue observation on her when you can." Danzo ordered.

"Understood, Danzo-sama." The ANBU replied with a nod before disappearing.

* * *

Naruto and Sarada were fast approaching the meeting point of Team 7. Sarada was feeling a little anxious as she could spot the pink hair of the younger version of her mother as they got closer. What were the younger selves of her mother and father like?

Sakura had notice the blonde approaching, and he was five minutes late. "Naruto! You're Late!" the pink haired kunoichi yelled, giving him a mean glare. Sasuke on the other hand didn't seem to care, he seemed to be looking off into the distance.

Her mom looked adorable, so innocent, dressed in a similar red qipao, and had nice flowing long hair. Her dad on the other still seem unsociable and gloomy. Had he always been like this? If he had, why did mom love him so much?

"heheh, sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck, giving her a sheepish smile as she continued to glare at him. A small smile graced Sarada's face as she watch there interaction, it reminded her of herself whenever she yelled at Boruto for being late to anything.

Sakura stopped her glare once she noticed Naruto wasn't alone, she peered to his side to find Sarada standing behind him. "Who is this Naruto?" she asked curious.

Naruto moved to the side to show them Sarada. "This is Sarada Uchiha." The blonde announced to his team, immediately getting Sasuke attention. _So this is the person Naruto told me about,_ Sasuke thought as his eyes wandered to hers, trying to figure her out.

"Uchiha." Sakura repeated with a hint of surprise. _I didn't know there were more Uchiha._ She thought as she stared at her, her attire was similar to hers. _She has good tastes, just like me._

"It's nice to meet you Sarada, I'm Sakura." Giving her a friendly smile.

Sasuke had started walking towards Sarada, which got his teammates attention, they both waited patiently to see his reaction to meeting another Uchiha.

No one uttered another word as Sasuke halted to a stop in front of her. All of them waited in anticipation to see his reaction. Wondering what he was going to say.

"Fight me." He demanded from the female Uchiha. No happy greeting for finally meeting one of his clansmen, just straight to business like usually for him. She was a means to test himself, to see if had grown any stronger, and to test her to see how strong she was.

"EH!?" all of them yelled in surprise.

Naruto almost stumbled over from being surprised _. What did I expect? This guy is the most unsociable person I know_ , the spiky haired blonde thought. _Would it kill him to be a little bit friendlier from someone from his clan?_

"W-what?" stuttered Sarada, still surprised by the fact that he wanted to fight her, and they had just met. He really wasn't good with first impressions when it came to her. She was expecting him to be a little excited to find out another Uchiha was alive. Maybe, she was expecting too much from him like last time.

"Fight me." He repeated with more determination.

"my my, Sasuke, eager to fight your new teammate already?" A new voice popped up, getting all the Genins attention.

"Kakashi-sensei!" three of the Genin exclaimed finding their sensei. They were surprise by the fact he had come this early, well, early for him anyway. The earliest he had ever met them was thirty minutes after the meet time he had set, and even then that was by accident, he had made the mistake of lingering around the area reading his precious book and walked right into his team.

This time was a different occasion, the Hokage had told him, more like demanded, not to be late for this meeting because of his newest addition. He thought it was weird he was getting another little Genin, but she was an Uchiha so it made a little more sense, since he was the only one that could give them tips. The Hokage had also warned him of an S-rank secret around her, but didn't tell him the details, just to keep a careful eye on her. That was the other reason he didn't question why he got another student to the Hokage.

"How about we let her introduce herself first." Kakashi suggested pointed his finger up as he gave Sarada his infamous eye smile.

"What should I say?" she asked her new sensei, unsure how to introduce herself.

"Your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream." He answered her.

Sarada adjusted her glasses with her right hand before speaking, "My name is Sarada Uchiha, my likes are…." Her eyes began to drift towards Naruto before she was able catch herself, a small blush appeared on her cheeks for a second, but didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi. "… spending time with my friends and helping them, my dislikes are when people are ignorant. My hobbies are studying and training, and my dream…..is to become the right-hand of the Hokage." The team seemed surprised that was her dream, most people that aimed for a high position like that wanted to be Hokage instead.

 _It seems we got an interesting addition,_ Kakashi thought, _this team just got a little bit more interesting._

"If your dream is become the right-hand of the Hokage, then you better stick with me because I'm gonna be the next Hokage." proclaimed Naruto as he gave a thumbs up pointing at himself, giving her a big smile that she couldn't help return with a small smile of her own.

Sakura swiftly bonked his head impulsively, making him crouch down and rub the top his head. "Naruto, why would she waste her time with you." Which switched Sarada's smile into a frown as her mom demeaned him.

Sarada possessed the same temper as Sakura when it came to Boruto, but she'd never hit him over something like this, not when it involved something important. Naruto hadn't even done anything wrong, or anything worth getting hit.

A clap got their attention towards Kakashi. "Alright everyone, Sarada here will be your new teammate. So treat her well."

A hand shot up, the voice of a pink head came with it. "But Sensei, aren't Genin teams supposed to be a fourman cell with one sensei and three Genin on a team."

"You are correct, Sakura, but the Hokage has decided to give this team another Genin for me to watch, so our team is a special case. Now we should start our training before we waste sunlight."

 _This coming from the guy that's always late._ They all thought dryly, giving him an annoyed look that he ignored.

Naruto sprang back up, "What are we learning today?" the blonde asked, excitement evident on his voice and face, completely unfazed by Sakura's earlier comment and action at him.

"Actually, first, I wanted to see Sarada's skill level before we start any training" Kakashi said facing her. "Would you mind having a spar with Sasuke?" the male Uchiha looked up and gave a small smirk hearing this.

"s-sure." She answered as she adjusted her glasses. This was her chance to vent out some of her anger that had built up over the years towards him, even though this Sasuke hadn't done anything… yet that is. She was finally going to show him all the training she wanted to show off, even though this wasn't the way she imagined doing it, fighting the younger version of her dad.

The two Uchiha began to walk out into the field, staring each other down as they waited for their sensei to start the match.

"Two members from the village most power clan, the Uchiha Clan. This should be interesting." Their sensei mused to himself out loud before starting the match.

 _Uchiha clan._ The words echoed in Sarada's head, everyone would always say how she was lucky to be an Uchiha, especially her friend, Chou Chou. Did the Sharingan make them that powerful? When people told her she was lucky to be an Uchiha, she never understood why. Why was being an Uchiha so great? And if they were so powerful how did they get wiped out by a single person. She realized he was alive, her uncle, the man that massacred his clan.

She didn't know much about him, only he was a true prodigy that excelled in genjutsu, and had a cool and collected head that got him into the ANBU at a young age.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her new sensei shout, "Begin!"

Sasuke charge straight in, not hesitating to close the gap between the two, he was moving at an alarming rate, she immediately took a defensive stance. The two began a taijutsu battle. Sasuke began throwing punches at her, which she negated to the side with her forearms. The two kept exchanging punches at eachother, most of them being blocked or barely hitting their opponent until Sasuke twirled around aiming a high kicks at her head. Before it could land, Sarada was able to bring up her both forearms to take the brunt of the attack, making her skid back.

Being on the defensive from the start of a spar was a normal habbit of hers, Boruto would normally charge in at the beginning of their spars, so staying on defense was a usual thing.

Sasuke was no ordinary Genin, the fact that her guard hadn't been broken yet impressed him, even if he didn't show it. No one his age group usually lasted this long in pure taijutsu without getting a single hit. It was time for the fight to escalate past taijutsu.

With a jump back, Sasuke created more distance between the two and starting weaving hand signs, building up the chakra to his lungs. _Tiger…Ram…Monkey…Boar...Horse…Tiger…_

She recognized those signs, and began weaving her own hand signs, building up the chakra to her lungs.

Both of them ended on the Tiger hand sign as all the built up chakra began to change nature and shape as it expelled out of their mouths.

 _Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu,_ they both shouted in their heads as a large fireball formed in front of both of them. The two balls of fire went flying towards each other. Sarada had worked hard to perfect this jutsu to someday show off to her dad to make him proud.

 _Cool,_ Both Genin thought on the sidelines, watching the two balls of fire collide, leaving a small curtain of smoke in between the two fighting Uchiha.

With the smoke as cover, Sasuke advance forward after throwing two shuriken at an angle.

Sarada pulled out her kunai out of her pouch when she saw two small object emerged out of the smoke from her right. She twirled the kunai around her fingers before deflecting the two shurikens away.

Sasuke had somehow popped out to her left, wielding a kunai of his own, the two charge in ay each other. The two swung at forward, but Sarada kunai had went right through him as the image of Sasuke disappeared. Her eyes widen, a clone? No wonder she didn't see the smoke move where he appeared.

The real Sasuke charged at her from the last remaining smoke, with her current position she was exposed. Sasuke went for a straight punch to the gut, but was only met with a puff, a log replacing her spot.

 _She's adept at using substitution,_ he thought as the log fell to the ground.

He stood his ground shaking his head side to side, waiting for her counter attack. Sarada was hiding under the leaves on top of a branch, overlooking the clearing where everyone else was standing.

She threw a combination of shuriken and kunai at her opponent from her hiding spot. The projectiles went flying Sasuke's way and he was able to quickly block all the incoming shurikens, and even countered by grabbing her thrown kunais midair, throwing them into the branch he saw them come from.

Before his kunais could land, she hopped out of the branch of leaves, delving deeper into the forest.

Sasuke was currently at a disadvantage, and he knew it. She knew where he was, and held the element of surprise. If he continued to stay out in the clearing then he would be exposed, but if he pursued her then there could be traps lurking in the shadows.

On a branch deeper in the woods, Sarada was watching him waiting for his next move. She took this chance to analysis his skills so far. In terms of strength, Sasuke was stronger, she could tell by all the times she blocked him. When it came to speed and shurikenjutsu they were at a similar level.

 _I guess it's time to test out my sharingan_ , she thought as she jumped off the branch she was hiding in.

Sasuke prepared himself as he saw her jumping branch to branch, slowly heading out of the woods.

It was her turn to charge him, she started off with a few quick jabs to his upper body, which he either dodged or blocked. Chakra began flowing to her eyes, changing them from onyx to red with one tomoe in each eye. His eyes widen seeing her possess the famed kekkei genkai of their clan, a bit of envy filled him. The sharingan was something he craved, he wanted its power. He questioned when his would awaken.

The fight was not going in his favor, now he was forced to go on the defensive. Her sharingan was changing the tide of the battle. She could see his movement more clearly, letting her anticipate his next attack as she slowly broke his guard. A clean hit from Sarada's fist had landed him in the shoulder, he grit his teeth in frustration. No one his own age group had pushed him to try this hard.

Then he made a fatal mistake, staring directly into her hypnotic eyes, momentarily stunning him long enough for her to give him a fierce kick to his chest sending him stumbling back.

 _So this is the power of the sharingan_ , Sasuke got back up, determined to keep fighting.

Before he could charge back in. Kakashi appeared between them. "I think I've seen enough, good job you two."

 _These two are definitely on another level than other two._ Their sensei thought facing their latest addition. _Seems like I got another prodigy, and she has awakened her sharingan._

Sasuke gave a glare that wanted to continue the fight, but Kakashi just dismissed it and told them to line back up.

"Sarada, you were amazing." The blonde cheered , awestruck at how she was beating Sasuke.

"T-thank you." Replied sarada as she looked slightly down adjusting her glasses with a small blush.

"Yea, you did a great job." Sakura added, even though she was slightly disappoint Sasuke was losing at the end of the spar. The gloomy Uchiha was giving off a dark vibe, his hands stuck in his pocketsand head hang low. Sakura noticed this, and wanted to cheer him up.

"You were amazing too, Sasuke-kun." She exclaimed hoping it would do the job.

 _I need to train harder, I'm still too weak,_ he ignored Sakura's comment, motivating himself to train even harder. He may have not been losing that badly, but the feeling of being push around at the end frustrated him. Only if he had the sharingan, the fight may have been different.

"Since we got a new teammate, you know what that means? More team building exercises." The mask Jonin happily said, giving them an eye smile. The three Genin groaned in complaint as Sarada stared at them confused.

 _It can't be that bad…right?_ She thought, she would be soon regretting those words.

* * *

The past few hours of Kakashi's _training_ were dreadful for the most part. Most of the time they had them stuck doing team building exercise, and had them pairup. Thankfully, she had been paired up with Naruto and Sakura most of the time.

The exercise she hated the most was the trust fall exercise, her mother, would let out the most annoying squeals whenever Sasuke caught her falling. It just gave her headaches, and the fact she seem displeased when Naruto caught her annoyed Sarada even more. Then there was their sensei reading an orange book while they train, not paying much attention to them.

Whenever she interacted with Sasuke in any team building exercise he would stare indifferently at her, it felt like he was borrowing holes through her with the intensity he stared at.

After the team building exercises, Kakashi would have one-on-one spars. That didn't seem too bad, but he would give little advice, especially to Naruto and Sakura when they needed it the most. She saw how they fought, Naruto lacked form and was impulsive, while Sakura lacked speed and strength. They needed some serious work.

She questioned how this team even functioned and got so strong.

"Good job everyone, we are done for today. The next few days I'll be busy helping look over the next crop of ANBU recruits, so you use that time to do some individual training." Kakashi said dismissing his team, finally disappearing with a puff.

"Sasuke-"Sakura said as she faced where Sasuke stood, but found he had already disappeared. She frowned to see him gone without saying good bye. Dammit, _I missed my chance,_ she yelled in her head.

"Saukra-chan, let's hang out." Asked Naruto, hoping he wouldn't get his usual rejection.

"Uh, sorry Naruto, I have something to do." She said dashing off waving them good bye. For some reason Sarada didn't believe her, once she turned to see Naruto's sad face, her heart ache. Even to her, it was easy to tell Naruto liked Sakura, and Sakura was obsessed with Sasuke.

"Naruto, how about we hang out? "Asked Sarada, trying her best to give him a smile.

The spiky haired boy perked up. "Yea!"

The two began to walk off with the blonde leading the way like always.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as the two had sent off to eat dinner at Ichirakus. She really needed to fix his diet, this much ramen couldn't be good for anyone's health, and it probably explained why he was short.

After finishing dinner, the two had gone off to get ice cream and wondered off to a nearby park. They both sat on the swings as they were finishing their ice creams.

Sarada was the first to finish her ice cream and started swinging pretty high in the air, while Naruto was having a harder time trying to swing. His feet was shy of an inch from the ground, he did his best to rock his legs back and forth to get a start, but that still prove too hard for him. A giggle escaped her lips as she watched the blonde struggle as he wiggled his legs, not doing it the proper way.

"Need help, shorty?" Sarada teased him between giggles as he glared at her making fun of his height.

"I don't need help." A pouting Naruto grumbled in a low voice as he kept struggling. He didn't like it when people made fun of his height, and it was more embarrassing that he couldn't touch the ground from his swing.

Sarada jumped off her swing midair, landing on the mulch, walking over behind Naruto to help the struggling blonde. "I'll help you." She insisted. _You've struggled long enough Naruto, but I'll be there to help you now._

Grabbing the chains to his swings, she started pushing him higher and higher. For some reason he felt overjoyed the higher he went, no one had ever pushed him on the swings before, such a simple act had got his eyes watery for a second thinking about it.

"Thanks." He muttered as she had stopped pushing him, since he was swinging high enough on his own now.

"No problem, we're friends after all, and it's also my job to help the future Hokage." She said stunning him. His eyes widen when she said she'd support him being the Hokage, he then gave her his usually smile that made her insides warm.

"Let's train tomorrow." Sarada suggested wanting to fix him up, she had her work cut out for her.

"train." He repeated a little surprised that she wanted to train with him, then gave her an excited smile. "Yeah! Let's do it."

A small grin graced her face, "I know the perfect place." She knew he was going to hate it, especially if he was anything like Boruto, but he needed it, very badly.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is the first fight scene I've done for Naruto so tell me what you think. I'm also still debating on doing a wave arc or something original, I'm not sure if I want to stray away too much from canon this early.


End file.
